Nightmare Fuel
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 82|capacity = 20 (max 140) (20 in default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Close-short|theme = Military-themed|cost = 460 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Nightmare Fuel is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a pump-action assault shotgun (shaped like a typical grenade launcher) with two barrels. It features a stock, 2X Eotech scope, 20-round cylindrical magazine, front grip attached to the pump hold and the pump-action barrel similar to that of Mega Destroyer but is slightly shorter. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, capacity and above-average mobility. Tips *Due to the weapon having a spread, attack at close range to maximize damage. *Aim for headshots to deal devastating damage. *Take note of its high capacity for a pump-action shotgun. *It has a fairly fast reload, so use the Cowboy Hat to boost its speed. *This is best paired with the Singular Grenade since this weapon is best used as a crowd controller. *Its mobility is quite adequate but not the best, so switch to high mobility weapon if you wish to run around. *It can be used for severely weakening heavily-armored players easily. *Be aware of the slightly slower fire rate. *Unlike other shotguns, you do not have to use this as a utility weapon, as this can dominate by itself. *While it has the 2X scope, it is best advised to use this in close to medium range. Furthermore, it is useless since it is a shotgun. Counters *Engage its users in long ranges since its spread renders this weapon useless in that range. *Lob explosives to disorient its users. They can even destroy its users, too. *Rocket jump against its users if you approach to its users in close range attacks. *Staying airborne can lessen the chance of severe damage, but try to maintain the distance since each pellets can deal devastating damage when not dealt with carefully. *Attack its users while he is reloading or out of ammo. *Strafe around them and over them. Try to avoid taking the majority of the shots, as you will take extreme damage. *If engaged in close range attacks, use the Reflector gadget to make the user less interested in hitting you. *Slowing weapons can render its users vulnerable, but take note that experienced users can counter these weapons, such as using the tools with effect. Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is the first weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Nightmare Fuel". **However, the name reflects how devastating its damage it lobs out when shot in point-blank range. *This is the first shotgun to be visually very similar to most grenade launchers, specifically the Milkor MGL. *Colonel Carr can be seen with the weapon very similar to this weapon. *There exists its lookalike cousin (Advanced Combat Shotgun) introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary